


Let me help you

by KiraKpop



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, changlix, highschoolAU, straykids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKpop/pseuds/KiraKpop
Summary: Felix thinks he has a crush on a girl, but then Changbin teaches him how to kiss.





	Let me help you

CHANGBIN'S POV:

I solemnly stared out the window of homeroom class 2-202. I wanted to pay attention to my dull teacher talk about calculus, but honestly, I would rather do pretty much anything. I woke up this morning feeling like someone had punched me in the face. Which, admittedly, I expected, considering I stayed up all night playing computer games and blasting music at full volume through my headphones.

My teacher continued to ramble on, and I sighed quietly and laid my head down on the hard desk. Maybe a little nap... I'll just ask Felix for the notes later. Those were my last thoughts before my brain switched into "Off" mode.

The first thing I felt when I woke up were soft arms wrapping around my waist. I looked up, and stared straight into the face of a smiling Lee Felix.

"So you finally woke up?" Felix laughed and pulled his arms away. I wanted to tell him to put them back, that he's warm and comfortable and I just wanted to go back to sleep like that, but I wasn't going to risk making a fool out of myself.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Time for us to eat, idiot. You're lucky Mr. Park didn't catch you sleeping during his calculus lesson."

"You couldn't have just let me sleep?" I tsked at him and laid my head back down.

"If I let you sleep, then who's gonna buy me an extra chocolate pudding from the cafeteria?" Felix grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me out of the chair. I rolled my eyes and stood up. When I looked down, he was clinging on to my arm, and I felt tingles go down my spine.

I looked up at him. To a total stranger, they would've taken one listen to his deep voice and feel intimidated. But he was just a softie who wanted attention. And I just wanted to hug him and never let go.

I had met Felix last year when he transferred from Australia. He didn't approach anyone for weeks. I thought he was just didn't like people very much, but when I tried talking to him and invited him to hang out with me, I found out that he couldn't speak Korean very well. So I couldn't help but take him under my wing. He got significantly better over the next couple months, and we ended up being inseperable. People would even make fun of how close we are.

"Earth to Changbin? Are you going to start walking?" Felix waved his hands in front of my face.

"Ah... yeah. Sorry. I got distracted." I started walking with him to the cafeteria.

Felix laughed. "Distracted by what? We're literally the only ones here."

You, I wanted to say, I got distracted by you, but I couldn't say that. "Um, I missed an entire calculus lesson. You know I'm screwed now, right?"

Felix continued to hold onto my arm. "Well it's your fault for sleeping in class."

"Thanks for being supportive..." I muttered sarcastically.

"Oh shush. I've got nothing better to do, so I can come over to your house after school and catch you up. Sound good?" He laid his head on my shoulder as we continued to walk, and I tried to stay calm.

"Glad to know I'm your last resort," I smiled at him and he smacked my arm. Teasing him was my favorite thing to do.

After getting to the cafeteria and buying our food, we sat down next to each other at a small wooden bench-like table in the corner of the room. That was like our own piece of the school. Nobody else sat there, and it was quieter then the rest of the cafeteria.

Felix tore open the pudding package and began eating like he hadn't had food in days. Of course, I thought. What else did I expect from Felix?

"Slow down there," I said, reaching out to take the pudding from his hands. He quickly scooted away from me.

"How dare you try to take my pudding," he said, finishing up the last bits of it and then scooting back next to me as if nothing ever happened.

I smiled at him and snatched the empty container. "You're such a glutton," I teased him, knowing how much he loved food. "Here's the real question: me or food? Which one?"

He laid on my shoulder. "Of course I choose you," he laughed and squeezed my arm. "Without you, I wouldn't be able to speak Korean right now."

I hoped that he couldn't hear how much my heart was pounding.

Suddenly, he popped his head off my shoulder and I saw his eyes move toward a certain person in the distance.

"Wow, Choi Tzuyu... how can she look so good every day?" Felix was staring at her in awe.

I followed Felix's gaze to the popular Taiwanese upperclassmen that was walking and laughing with her friends. I scanned my eyes over her. Long legs, big eyes, wavy hair, and soft, clear skin. Yeah, I guess she was pretty... for a girl, that is.

"Hmm, she's cute," I said, but then leaned forward and sqeezed Felix's cheek. "But I prefer you and your freckles," I whispered to him.

Felix seemed flustered for a split second, but then playfully smacked my hand away. "That's only because you're biased!" He retorted.

I suddenly noticed another upperclassmen standing there, watching our interactions. Chan from art class last year, I remembered.

Chan narrowed his eyes at us and then shook his head. "It's like you two are dating." And then, as if it was his sole purpose to say those words to us and then leave, he proceeded to walk back to his table. I gazed at Felix to see his reaction, hoping that he wouldn't have a bad reaction. He was just staring at his feet, and a hint of red spread across his freckles.

"Why do people have to tease us like that..." He said quietly.

Without thinking, I abruptly wrapped my arms around him and forced him closer to me. "Aren't we kind of dating anyways?" I bantered with him.

"Seo Changbin, you let go of me right now." He demanded, pouting in the cutest way.

"You always cling to me, but when I do it, I'm the bad guy," I sighed and put his head back on my shoulder. "Choi Tzuyu will never love you as much as I do."

"Ugh, stop being so mushy!" Felix complained.

"You love it," I retorted back.

\---

After school ended, just as promised, Felix had come over to my house to get me the notes I missed for Calculus. We both sat on my bed, and Felix was shuffling through his backpack. I couldn't help but admire his lean figure and body, he was so attractive and I could barely handle seeing him day to day and not jumping on him. Even now, I had to control myself.

Suddenly, Felix put his backpack down and turned to face me. He looked straight into my eyes with a serious expression. "Um, before we start with the calculus work, can I tell you something?"

I smiled at him. "What do you think?" I said. "When have I ever denied you access to talking to me?" I tried to keep my cool, but inside, I was screaming. What did he have to tell me that was flustering him so much?

He took a deep breath, as if he had to calm himself down before he spoke. "Okay, well, to be honest, I think I like this girl at our school."

My ears perked up when he said this, and a chill went through my entire body. Did I just hear him correctly? He likes a girl?

He fidgeted nervously, looking down and twiddling his fingers, unsure of how I would react. "Um... yeah."

I immediately thought back to lunch at school. I DID find it odd that Felix had randomly complimented Choi Tzuyu's looks, despite never showing an interest in her in the past. But could it be her?

"Let me guess... Choi Tzuyu? The upperclassmen?" I said hesitantly, hoping that he'd prove me wrong.

But his eyes just lit up, confirming my worst nightmare.

"Yeah! It's her! How did you know?" Felix said excitedly, like I had just made the discovery of the century.

I tried not to grimace, but it was hard. "You know she's older than you, right? And one of the most popular girls in school?" I couldn't help but feel like I was trying to sway his mind from liking her. He probably had a chance, but I didn't want to give him hope. Especially since I wanted him all to myself. I had to be selfish.

Felix slumped down and laid back on my bed. "I know, I know... but it's worth a shot, right?" I looked back at him and he was gazing up at the ceiling.

"What, you're going to confess to her or something?" I asked him, a little shocked at his outrightness.

He got up, and stared at me. "I was thinking about it." He then closed his eyes, and shook his head. "I'm crazy, aren't I?"

I didn't move. "You're not crazy, but... what happens if she says yes? What are you going to do?

"Ugh, I don't know! Kiss her or something... I guess..." He bit his lip and I couldn't help but gaze at him intently.

And then I had a really stupid idea.

"You don't even know how to kiss," I shook my head and smiled at him. "How are you gonna manage that?"

He groaned and laid back down on my bed. "You're so discouraging, Changbin... so what if I don't know how to kiss? She probably won't even say yes. I'm just making myself crazy over this.

"What if," I began, and slowly got closer to the lying down Felix. "I taught you how to kiss?"

Felix's eyes became saucers and he abruptly got up from laying on his back. He looked at me like I had just told him that aliens invaded Earth and we were their next victims. He was gaping at me like I was crazy.

"What did you just say? T-teach me how to..." He stuttered in disbelief.

I took hold of both of his shoulders, and gently pushed him back down on the bed. I positioned myself on top of him so that we were facing each other. I tried not to show my nervousness.

"We're best friends, right? I've dated a few people. I can show you how to do it the right way."

"W-wait, Changbin-" Felix held on to my arm and began blushing furiously. "I- I mean, are you sure you're okay with that? Isn't it... weird?"

"It would be even weirder if you tried to kiss Tzuyu with no experience, don't you think?" I relaxed my body on top of his, and found that his heart was beating just as fast as mine. He was warm, so warm. "Just let me help you."

Felix closed his eyes. I didn't know whether he was doing it to hide his embarrasment, or whether he was accepting my offer, but it was all the confirmation I needed to lean my face down and press my lips onto his.

His lips were soft and I felt electricity run throughout my body as I kissed him. Felix was completely still and I could tell that he was holding his breath, so I raised my head a bit.

"Breathe," I whispered to him.

He didn't open his eyes, but he exhaled gently and clenched his fists. I smiled lovingly at him, and couldn't resist touching him. I brought my hand up to his face and caressed him, touching his cheeks and running my hands through his soft hair.

"Felix, open your mouth," I said gently, trying not to startle him too much. He listened to me and parted his lips slightly, all while keeping his eyes wound shut. "Now this is a real kiss." I told him.

I leaned down once again and now that his lips were parted, I was able to slip my tongue into his mouth and kiss him passionately. Felix seemed to instinctively move his lips along my own. He finally took the hint and started breathing normally as he kissed me. The make out session went on for about a minute, and then he suddenly let out a small and involuntary moan. He stopped kissing me, and gasped as if he'd done something wrong.

I pulled up and looked down to see his widened eyes. I chuckled at his adorable innocence. "It's okay to feel good, you can make noise. Kissing is supposed to feel good."

"Changbin... I feel weird..." He was breathing heavily.

"In a bad way?" I questioned him, wondering if I wasn't a good kisser.

"No... It's good... he sat up. "It's weird that I like it, but... can you keep kissing me?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

I sat up as well, crossing my legs and facing him. I reached to the back of his head and stroked his neck, and without saying a word, I went in for another kiss. My body and head was on fire as I leaned into his smooth and inviting lips. Felix intertwined our tongues together like he'd done this a million times, and I groaned at his directness. He brought his hands up to my neck as well, holding me as we kissed each other. I pushed him down back on the bed and got on top of him again, grabbing his waist and moving my lips from his onto his neck. I continously peppered his neck with kisses and then I gently bit down, and began running my hands up his shirt to feel his soft skin. Felix giggled and suddenly pulled away from me, halting my actions. He sat up again, and I sighed sadly at the loss of contact.

"You were supposed to teach me how to kiss, but you broke the rules." Felix shook his head as if he was scolding a child. His cheeks were red and he seemed a bit dazed. "No more for you."

"Okay, but... was it good at least?" I asked him curiously, wondering if his experience was as exciting as mine.

His cheeks seemed to turn even more red and he avoided eye contact. "Well, um, it was pretty good." He said shyly. "A-anyways! I still need to help you with the calculus work you missed, so lets not get distracted-"

Before he could reach for his backpack, I pulled his body into mine. I wrapped my arms around him and embraced him, and then placed my head in the crook of his neck and closed my eyes.

"Please don't confess to Tzuyu." I whispered to him. Those words said everything that I had wanted to say from the beginning of time. Don't like anyone else, just look at me. Those were my feelings. I couldn't help them. I liked him so much. Lee Felix was my everything.

Felix hesitated for a second, but then leaned into the hug as well. He held onto me and pat my head as if I were the one who needed comforting. "Don't worry, Changbin," he pulled away and smiled at me. "I think I still need more experience... do you think you could help me a bit more?"

I sighed in relief, and started laughing. I wasn't laughing because I thought he was funny, I was laughing because I was more relieved then I'd ever been in my life.

"Screw calculus," I pushed his backpack off my bed and "We've got more important things to do."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fluff fanfiction, so I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment with your input <3


End file.
